<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not like last time (it's our turn to do it right) by sobsicles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002069">it's not like last time (it's our turn to do it right)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles'>sobsicles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOBS SH Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmodeus is basically Valentine, Basically everyone is a little different lmao, Bingo Square: Shadowhunter Simon, F/F, Humor, Izzy is fucking amazing fight me, Jace is a really good Vampire but he doesnt know that, Kissing, M/M, Role Reversal, Seelie Maia, Shadowhunter Clary Fray, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Raphael Santiago, Shadowhunter Simon Lewis, Shadowhunters and downworlders having to come together to save the world, Simon is a really good Shadowhunter but he doesnt know that, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Isabelle Lightwood, Vampire Jace Wayland, Warlock Luke, and they fall in love along the way, basically zero angst tbh, classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is not a good Shadowhunter. In every way possible, he is the exact opposite of what's expected from him. A war is brewing on the doorstep of the Shadow World, and in the hopes that he can prove himself, Simon is sent to convince the Vampires to aid them in battle. The fact that he's not a good Shadowhunter feels like the last nail in his coffin, but maybe that's precisely what the stand-in Clan leader needs to be swayed. </p><p>Jace is not a good Vampire. It just doesn't suit him, and being the stand-in Clan leader while Alec is away is his least favorite task, especially when he has a meeting with a Shadowhunter to get through. But Simon is unlike any Shadowhunter he's ever met, and despite the past war that's still fresh in his memory, Jace finds himself itching to prepare for battle once more. </p><p>Before long, three Shadowhunters and three Vampires find themselves in over their heads, and possibly falling head-first into something that will change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOBS SH Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not like last time (it's our turn to do it right)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kind of just flowed out of me? I have no idea, but I had a lot of fun flipping the roles on the characters and playing with it!!! Hands down, Izzy is my favorite in this 😂😍</p><p>Without further ado...</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Simon is not a good Shadowhunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, of course, is common knowledge. He just never took to it, even from a young age. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to; boy, did he try. He's been taught all the rules, been forced to learn all the runes, undergone the same strenuous training that everyone else has. He knows what to do, he does, in theory… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Simon," Clary says with a bubble of laughter rising from her lips, "all you have to do is go and speak with them. I'm not even asking you to kill a demon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon huffs. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the most social out of everyone here at the Institute," Clary tells him soothingly. "If anyone can get the Clan to offer aid, it's you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or Magnus," Simon suggests. He widens his eyes with hope. "He's probably the most chill Shadowhunter I know. I'm not the most social, I'm the most socially awkward." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary sighs. "Look, Raphael put in the orders, and he's the Head of the Institute. You already have too many negative reports before the Clave suspends you. Do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing, Simon, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't Magnus come with me, at least?" Simon asks, a little desperate now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately not. There was a call about a vampire being attacked, so he went ahead and took it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! He's already </span>
  <em>
    <span>dealing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the vampires, so why do I have to go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a separate matter." Clary's lips tighten with displeasure and she narrows her eyes. "Simon, you're my parabatai and I love you, but this is it. You understand that, right? If you screw this up, there's nothing Elaine, or Rebecca, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mom could--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because my mom is the Consul doesn't mean she can sweep the rules under the mat. You know how it goes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon's eyes fall to his feet and he swallows. "The law is hard, but it is the law," he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary smiles at him, but it's sad. "You're going to be fine," she tells him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't sound so sure about that, and the thing is, Simon isn't so sure himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace is not a good Vampire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, of course, doesn't escape anyone's notice. Having been undead for over one hundred years hasn't actually made it all that easier. He misses the sun, always standing on the other side of the boarded up slats to imagine he can feel the heat from the other side--he'll spend all day doing this if he can get away with it, even though he doesn't feel a scrap of warmth. Being in a Clan is nice, he supposes, but he doesn't care for everyone in it. In fact, he doesn't know half his clan-members, having stopped trying to learn decades ago. He knows Izzy and Alec, the two siblings who'd been turned a few months before him, and that's all he needs, really. They've grown from fledglings to fully experienced vampires together; they're all like siblings now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec is fine, Jace," Izzy assures him, legs swinging from where she's perched on the counter, her hand curled around a wine glass full of dark blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace grunts. "He should have been back by now. They're sending a Shadowhunter over, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Izzy's smile is borderline cruel. "You know what that means. If Alec isn't back in time, you're the stand-in for Clan leader." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, joy." Jace makes a sound of disgust and flits across the room to glare down over the balcony at the others in the clan that are mingling downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one here is older than them, now. The clan they'd joined after turning had swiftly changed when a much older Shadowhunter had gone on his downworlder rampage and started the war that had a lot of vampires losing their lives. Jace and his pseudo-siblings had, thankfully, made it out just fine, but out of the original clan, they were the only ones. Alec had taken over the clan and they'd become the new clan elders, which still feels weird to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the others, it starts feeling a little less weird. They're all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young. </span>
  </em>
  <span>More than just what they look like, none of them are over a hundred years old like he and the Lightwood siblings are. Aline is the youngest now at a total of thirty-seven, but she still looks twenty-two. Underhill is the next oldest at a whopping eighty-six, and he still looks twenty-seven. So young, all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll need to be polite," Izzy tells him, sounding faintly amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace shoots her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Why? It is, once again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind that poses a threat. Who is it this time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy hums lightly. "Bane's father, I believe. Asmodeus, if I'm correct." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same story, different characters," Jace mutters, wrinkling his nose. "And I'm sure he believes we are demonic abominations, just as the last one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a difference." Izzy sounds contemplative, almost approving. "There's more than the Clave that's fighting it this time. It seems the new generation of Shadowhunters are fighting this crop up of discrimination against downworlders. Even the son, Magnus Bane, I hear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace hums, bored already. "I'm sure that's just tragic for him, having to fight his father." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure," Izzy agrees, this time sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>blatantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>amused, and they share a smirk when he glances back at her. "Even still, play nice, Jace." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm always nice," Jace tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy arches a perfect eyebrow. "Ah, if you intend to be as nice as you always are, I better keep an eye to make sure the Shadowhunter doesn't stake you in offense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to see them try," Jace mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Izzy says with a peal of cold, callous laughter, "so would I." </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon, as a rule, doesn't really like Vampires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's--he isn't like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asmodeus </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it, but Vampires do creep him out. Out of all the downworlders, they're the ones that make his skin crawl the most, with Seelies coming in a close second--though, objectively, he knows that Vampires are practically harmless next to the fair folk. Warlocks have never been an issue for him, and he gets along quite swimmingly with Lucian Greymark, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows it's a bit prejudiced, but he can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Vampires are pale, and fast, and strong, and they have freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Seelie, at least, are very pretty to look at. Not that Vampires </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren't, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that's a part of their allure, to be mysterious and make prey want a closer look, to draw them in and strike. Fair folk can't lie, which is why they're only one notch lower on Simon's creep-level. Well, that, and he's actually on okay terms with Maia Roberts, the highest ranking guard for the Seelie Queen--a young girl who goes by the name of Madzie and is </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>wiser and scarier than she looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, like, Vampires hang around in abandoned buildings and do everything at night. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Simon is not feeling very confident when he steps up to the front door of Hotel Dumort and knocks. He's heard about the Clan leader--Alec Lightwood--and what he's heard doesn't exactly inspire confidence. Alec's a very bland, disinterested leader who doesn't care about much outside of his clan. He's been alive for over a hundred years, having been turned on the same night as his sister, and there's apparently a Jace Herondale that no one knows much about who was turned around the same time and is basically like their brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opens, Simon forces himself to breathe calmly and keep his heartbeat in check. A man with dark hair and equally dark eyes curls his lip up and looks him over in disdain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shadowhunter," he mutters in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon clears his throat. "I'm here to speak with the clan leader. Are you Alec Lightwood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raj, actually," the man corrects. He tilts his head and smiles in threat, flashing a fang. "You're expected. Come, I'll take you to the clan leader." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Simon says awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raj leads him farther into the Hotel, his steps slow and silent. Simon can't help but look at the various other Vampires littered around the room, his mouth going dry. Most are pale and dark-haired, but he spots some different ethnicities and the occasional Vampire with blond or red hair. Most of them watch Simon like he's breaking and entering, their eyes following him in distaste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head up a winding staircase with the plaster flaking off, and Simon has never felt this out of place in his entire life. Raj steps up on the landing, turning to look down at him with a smirk, and by the time he reaches the top, a young woman comes to a blur right in front of him. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>keeps the sound of his harsh inhale muted, but by the woman's sharp grin, she catches it the same way a shark would catch the scent of blood in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Terrible metaphor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simon's panic-addled brain screeches at him, and he has to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman is hauntingly beautiful, her skin a lovely ivory, eyes so dark that it all looks like one pupil. Her hair is long and black, lips painted a blood red, and when she smiles it's nothing short of predatory. Her heels are longer than his hand, her dress is as red as her lips and tight to emphasize her curves, and her plunging neckline leaves nothing to the imagination. Simon knows, almost immediately, that if he were an unsuspecting mundane, he would have been bewitched by her beauty, and she wouldn't have ever had to encanto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello," she greets softly, her voice melodic and sweet, almost. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you may call me Izzy. What's your name, Shadowhunter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Simon." Swallowing, Simon takes her hand when she offers it, dipping down to kiss the back of it, knowing the ritual of respect for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>older woman, and she definitely is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Hebrew meaning of your name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Izzy comments in amusement, drawing her hand back when he lets it go. She tilts her head and examines him the way someone might watch a butterfly they've nailed down to a board. "How fitting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Simon agrees, clearing his throat. His hand finds his Seraph blade, comforted by it despite never having killed anything with it. "I'm meant to be speaking and listening to your brother. Will you be joining us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please say no, please say no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simon chants in his head, keeping his expression open and calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy hums, her eyes dancing with humor, the kind of amusement that comes from the expense of another person, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I'll be in the room, yes. Come, I'll take you to my brother. Thank you, Raj." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raj dips his head, shoots Simon another disdainful glance, and then he's off. Izzy crooks a finger, the motion seductive without even seeming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be, and Izzy throws him a look over her shoulder. Simon offers a smile, hoping it's not nervous, and she just looks cruelly amused again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows behind her dutifully, keeping his breathing even, just like training. He won't fool himself into thinking that he could survive in a den full of Vampires with no back-up, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>allow himself to believe in the accords and that no downworlder will want to break them. Besides, this clan is in good standing with the Clave, or as good as it can get for downworlders. It was this clan that had helped take down Lilith years and years ago, when she'd gone as a rogue Shadowhunter and set about starting one of the biggest wars in Shadow World history. As it stands, Asmodeus is following in her footsteps and seems to be competing to leave even more carnage in his wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy steps up to double doors and swings them open with flair, and it's a tad dramatic in Simon's opinion, but the room beyond is truly beautiful. It's littered with things of old: worn books and well-preserved weapons, the set up of the room like something out of a regency book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," he mutters as he walks in, forgetting for a moment that all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>history </span>
  </em>
  <span>is something the owners of this room actually lived through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice, isn't it?" Izzy asks lightly, something softer about her face all of a sudden. Her smile seems to have a bit more warmth to it. "For all the luxury that modern life can offer, it lacks elegance." She tilts her head and lean back against the door as she shuts it with a deafening click. "Don't you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, sure." Simon can't help but flick his gaze to the now-closed door, the only exit option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, he refuses to be openly scared, using every technique he's ever learned to tuck away his emotions and focus on the mission at hand. The only problem with that is, he's not exactly the best at being a Shadowhunter, so his palms begin to traitorously sweat. He forces himself to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop scaring the Shadowhunter, Izzy. I thought we were being polite." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice comes from right behind him, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind him, and he jumps about a foot in the air. See, this is why he hates Vampires. They're all so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you never see them until it's too late. He bites back on the undignified shout crawling up his throat and jerks back, whirling around to take in the owner of this new voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Simon doesn't actually think this is a Vampire at all. He seems to shine, despite being a child of the night. Blond hair, bright eyes, flashing white teeth, pale pink lips. He looks better suited to be a Seelie, minus the lack of pointed ears, and his pale skin looks luminescent rather than corpse-like. However, upon closer reflection, Simon can see how he looks like a Vampire; in fact, he looks more like a Vampire than most Vampires do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Superficially, not really. Sure, he has pale skin and pale lips, but that's where the usual Vampire traits stop. But, looking past that, there's something wise in his aged eyes. Everything about him is inviting, while also sending instinctual alarm bells ringing through Simon's head. This Vampire screams danger, screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>come and be mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he has to take a solid step back in pure surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared him," Izzy says with a sharp laugh, her head tossing back to expose the long column of her pale throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon forces himself to stay on track, taking a settling breath as he stares at this new Vampire, ignoring the way his mouth floods with saliva and the swoop in his stomach. It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knows how dangerous Vampires are, especially the older ones who often like to have playthings because they're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All within the accords, of course, as long as it's with consent. He won't be consenting to anything, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not Alec Lightwood," Simon says slowly, looking between Izzy and this new Vampire warily. "I've heard he is tall and dark-haired. I'm meant to be speaking with the clan-leader." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy smirks at him and jerks her chin at the blond Vampire. "You are. Jace Herondale, stand-in clan leader. My brother is currently indisposed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Jace Herondale. The mysterious third in this sibling trio, almost like an adopted brother, except no one knows anything about him outside of his own clan. Rumors are, most in his own clan don't even know him all that well, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wild card. Those make Simon nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Simon takes a deep breath and turns to look at Jace head on. "I'm Simon and I'm reporting from the Institute on Raphael Santiago's orders. I'm supposed to update you on the current situation with Asmodeus and--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me take a guess," Jace interrupts, sounding genuinely bored, "Asmodeus is a seasoned Shadowhunter willing to exploit whatever dark forces are within his grasp to eradicate those who dare to be a downworlder, yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon blinks. "Er...yes? Well, it's a little more than that. But to narrow it to a point, yeah, that. He's found a way to drain Warlocks of their magic and harness the demonic energy. He's attempting to do the same to Vampires now and will most likely move to Seelies and Werewolves next." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Jace says, still bored. "And what does he hope to take from Vampires? Bloodlust?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That could be a side-effect, but he seems to be focusing on the encanto ability, hoping to hone it and use it to make those with demonic energy do his bidding," Simon tells him warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace narrows his eyes. "That's impossible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So is draining and harnessing Warlocks' magic, but tell that to him," Simon mutters bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see what this has to do with us. He won't be able to encanto a fellow Vampire, and as long as my clan stays out of harm's way, this is entirely a Clave affair. Is this a warning or a plea for help? If the former, then thank you and you may leave. If the latter, then no and you should leave anyway to tell your superiors to clean up their own mess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not understanding. Asmodeus will stop at </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do away with every downworlder in the world. That includes you and your clan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you and your glorious Shadowhunters better make sure to catch him," Jace says blandly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon grits his teeth. "This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>war--" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's always war," Jace cuts him off, his tone soft but bleak with threat. His eyes flash beautifully, snapping with anger and bitterness. "Funny, it always seems to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>side that starts it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even." Simon can't help the derisive snort he gives. "As if you don't know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>countless </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vampires who've wreaked havoc over the years. Maybe we have a couple of rogue Shadowhunters every fifty years or so, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have rogue Vampires every month." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you threatening the integrity of our clan?" Izzy asks from the door, her eyes wild with delight as her lips spread into a grin. "Making false claims, Shadowhunter? Oh, that could end badly for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>a threat?" Simon asks tightly, his heart picking up speed in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the cold laugh that falls from her lips, she must hear it. "Just an observation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our clan hasn't had a rogue Vampire in over one hundred years," Jace murmurs, drawing Simon's gaze, his own mismatched eyes serious. "We have been very good, doing just like daddy Clave wants us to, being good little Vampires. This mess? We certainly haven't made it, and it's not our job to clean it up. We did last time, and that nearly cost the lives of our entire clan. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last time, you did it mostly on your own." Chagrined, Simon shrugs helplessly. "I've done the research, you know. Looked into the things that the Clave are embarrassed about. That war was stopped by downworlders while the Clave floundered, and many of you died because of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it won't be only your lives on the line." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace arches an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to comfort me? It doesn't. Let me put it like this, Shadowhunter. Unless your Clave has intentions to force our hand--and if they're smart, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that--then me and my clan won't be getting involved, not this time. The heads-up is appreciated, though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least--By the angel, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep an eye out for anything that might pertain to Asmodeus? If all you do is provide information, that's still a great help," Simon whispers harshly, growing a little desperate as he thinks about precisely what war is brewing on all their doorsteps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Jace asks flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon heaves a sigh. "Look, I know what it's like to be scared to die, to be scared of my family dying. I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimately, </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust me. Y-you're valid in taking the precaution, but Asmodeus is the most evil thing I've ever encountered. He needs to be stopped before he does more damage. Damage, might I add, that can reach you and your clan if you stand by and do nothing. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that's hypocritical, I know that, because my people long ago stood by and allowed things they shouldn't. But here at the New York Institute, we'll be learning from the mistakes of our people's past and won't stand idly by. All I'm asking is for just </span>
  <em>
    <span>a little </span>
  </em>
  <span>help, anything you can give, and not to lower yourself to the mistakes my people made in the past. We know how that turned out the first time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace looks at him for a long moment, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stares </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him. It's the first time Simon has seen him look anything other than bored. In fact, there's a small spark of...something in his gaze, something that makes Simon desperately wish he had better control of his own mouth. Jace actually looks a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he gazes at Simon, which is only adding to his ever rising panic that he's doing his best to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well," Jace says finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy makes a small sound. "Jace--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll speak with Alec," Jace says firmly, raising a hand to make Izzy go quiet. He nods at Simon. "If we hear anything, we will be in contact. Now, leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon blows out a deep breath. "Gladly." </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace, as a rule, doesn't really like Shadowhunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're a prideful breed who can't see their own fault within themselves, and frankly, they've caused Jace plenty of strife over the years--mostly by proxy, but he's not exactly the forgiving type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like his general disdain with Werewolves. He's not rallying behind them by any means, but that's not exactly their fault. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>hereditary enemies, and all Werewolves stink like dogs. However, he's on shakily good enough terms to be in the same room with Meliorn--the leader of the pack they're in occasional contact with--and Lorenzo Ray is surprisingly funny for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Warlocks are possibly his favorite under the downworlder umbrella, and he's on very</span> <span>good terms with Lucian. Seelies aren't to be trifled with in any way if you're smart, which Jace is, but he's had a few run-ins with Maia before and Madzie, once. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shadowhunters...they fill him with such a deep-seated annoyance that he rarely can think about them without getting irritated. They're very high and mighty, acting like the fact that they kill demons and keep mundanes safe makes them angelic. They're far from perfect, but most of them haven't seemed to grasp that quite yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon, though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's unlike any Shadowhunter Jace has ever met, not that he often has them in his company--in fact, the last Shadowhunter he actually spoke with face-to-face before Simon was Camille Belcourt </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago, when she was just a haughty child who'd wandered too far from her first mission and believed she could stab Jace, except he had too much fun antagonizing her by darting away every time she tried. He wonders, vaguely, how good of a Shadowhunter she is these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon obviously is not a good Shadowhunter. He shows far too much of his fear, and he doesn't hesitate to speak on the mistakes of his people, which is--as Jace understands it--a big no-no. But he's earnest, extremely so, if not a bit nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace finds himself curious, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. That's why, when Alec plans to stop by the Institute with information for one Magnus Bane, Jace volunteers to join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to," Alec tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace smiles. "Oh, but I'm going to. I want to meet this Shadowhunter who's stolen your heart, and not in the usual way. Very sneaky, this Magnus Bane." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scowls at him. "He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal </span>
  </em>
  <span>my heart. He merely saved my life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Jace shares a smirk with Izzy, who's sliding into her thigh-high boots. He raises his eyebrows at her in question. "Oh, are you joining us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Izzy says teasingly, "I'd never miss the chance to meet the one who's gotten under my big brother's skin. No one's managed to before, so he must be very special." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighs. "I should kick you both out during the sunrise," he mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, if only," Jace says wistfully, and Izzy immediately cracks up into chiming laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dart away a few moments later, knowing exactly where the Institute is, despite the fact that they rarely--if ever--go there. However, halfway into their journey, they all come to a blurring stop as they're derailed by the scent of blood. And now just any blood, either…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shadowhunter blood," Izzy says, sounding delighted as she looks at them with her eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace looks at Alec. "It's not our business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could be Magnus," Alec muses slowly, a furrow forming in his brow. He looks between his siblings and sighs. "We can </span>
  <em>
    <span>check, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least. If it's not him, then we continue on our way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy grins. "And if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I give him the information and we leave," Alec says shortly, avoiding their gazes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Jace share a look, lips curling up in amusement. Poor, poor Alec. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one to become infatuated with a Shadowhunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destination changed, they dart away, heading towards the blood. Mere seconds later, they've cleared a few miles and come to a halt at where the blood is the strongest. Magnus, in fact, is here, but it's not his blood that's drawn them in. The blood belongs to a young redheaded girl covered in runes, her eyes a soft green as she looks at Simon, who is running a stele over her iratze rune, making the slash on her arm close up. There's a dead body on the ground, a strange demon Jace has never seen before by the looks of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Alec!" Magnus' eyes widen and he reaches out to frantically smack the redhead and Simon on the shoulders, his lips curling up into a smirk. "Hey, Clary, Simon, this is Alec, the Vampire I was telling you about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon looks up from Clary's healed arm, his gaze falling to Jace immediately, only to bounce away quickly. "'Sup," he greets with a nod. His hands are shaking and he points to the dead demon. "I just killed that thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stares at him blankly. "Would you like a cookie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, yeah," Simon says with a delirious huff of laughter. "If you had one, I'd appreciate it. I think I'm going to pass out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First kill," Magnus says sympathetically, patting Simon's arm. "He'll be fine. Probably." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's adorable," Izzy coos, darting forward to tap Simon's cheek condescendingly, bursting out into laughter when he jerks back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, leave him alone," the girl--Clary--snaps, stepping forward to place herself right in front of Izzy with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy's eyebrows raise and she offers a limp hand expectantly. "Oh, I believe I'm going to, now that you're here. Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kiss it," Simon whispers over Clary's shoulder, pointing to Izzy's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary snorts. "Yeah, not going to happen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Magnus says brightly, spreading his hands and revealing runes that curl over his tan skin, "what brings you three here tonight? Out for a stroll?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a crime?" Alec challenges, arching an eyebrow at Magnus, who blinks rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, I just--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were heading to give you information," Jace cuts in, bored with this already. "On the way, we caught the scent of blood and decided to...investigate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Clary mutters in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace looks right at Simon, smirking when their gazes meet. "We were curious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what is this?" Izzy asks, humming in approval as she puts the sharp point of her heel on the demon's protruding belly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>presses. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Clary makes a small sound of distress, Izzy looks up and smiles at her. "Oh, I do so love dead things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it's Clary that gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izzy, stop playing with it," Alec scolds, the same way someone would reprimand a cat for playing with a dead rat. He sighs and turns to Magnus. "We have news. We caught wind of a rumor that Asmodeus is enhancing certain demons to withstand a good brunt of angelic energy--impossible to make them </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>impervious to it, but a good enough amount that they'll be a formidable opponent for you Shadowhunters. Figured you'd like to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' lips twist bitterly. "Always so clever, my father, but to his own ruin, surely." He gestures to the dead demon. "Thanks for the tip, but you're a little late. We appreciate it all the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they being strengthened against demonic energy?" Simon asks, lips tilting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace watches him curiously, leaning against the brick building at the side of the alleyway, tilting his head to the side. Simon looks lost in thought, turning the problem over in his mind, his Seraph blade glinting with black blood in his hand. He's no longer shaking as he hyper-fixates on whatever is in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's strange, this Shadowhunter, Jace thinks. His skill is something many Shadowhunters never seem to have full grasp of--the ability to outsmart the enemy or an alley with his wit and gift of gab. Jace has learned that after one meeting where he'd gone into it never planning to help the Shadowhunters and leaving it wanting to help just the one, and many others by proxy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no way of knowing," Alec says flatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon purses his lips and pushes them side to side, then he hums. "Demons usually disintegrate and return to their realm after we banish them, but this one isn't. Why?" He looks over at Magnus. "We need to call Luke, see if his demonic energy--his magic--can vanquish the demon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need for that," Izzy says simply, waving her fingers through the air, a thin curl of vampiric magic that fuels an encanto quivering around her hand. "I am more than happy to help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she shoves her hand into the demon's chest and pulls the heart out. Grinning, she uses her encanto to will the heart to turn to dust. When it does, the demon burns up and disappears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the Angel," Clary breathes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon's head snaps up as his throat bobs. It's a very pretty throat. "You know what this means?" he asks Magnus, gaze wary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimly, Magnus nods. "It means, right now, the downworlders have the upper hand. They might be the only chance at stopping Asmodeus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jace cuts in sharply, looking over at Alec with a frown. When he sees Alec grimace, he reaches out to grab his arm. "Alec, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't care what you feel for the Shadowhunter, we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>risk our--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me what we will or will not do," Alec says firmly, whipping around to glare at Jace. "You can willfully turn your eyes away from what took place here tonight, but you know as good as I do what this is. It's Lilith, all over again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace hisses in anger. "And look where that got us </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>time! We aren't doing this, not again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am the clan-leader, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>you." Alec steps forward, staring into his eyes hard. "If you wish to stay in my clan, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do as I say." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Izzy says sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That goes for you too, Izzy," Alec tells her without looking away from Jace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace narrows his eyes. "All for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadowhunter." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you asshole," Alec says in exasperation, heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes. "Do you not remember what we narrowly avoided with Lilith?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do my best not to think about it," Jace mutters, huffing a sheepish laugh when Alec snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slavery, torture, death. Should Asmodeus succeed, we could meet the same fate." Alec reaches out to squeeze Jace's shoulder. "Not for a Shadowhunter, not for the Clave...for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace purses his lips. "I do, unfortunately," he mutters petulantly. "I still don't like it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither do I," Alec admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy hums and walks over. "Well, I, for one, am looking forward to what may come. It has been too long since we've had any action." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you'll help?" Simon asks warily, jolting a little when they all look at him. "Sorry, it looked like you two were fighting, but now you're not. I--I don't really know what just happened, to be honest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace's lips twitch against his will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll help," Alec says, throwing Magnus a weighted look. "You'll need to get in touch with other downworlders. I won't do this alone with just my clan. Either they help as well, or we're out. Deal?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus beams at him. "Deal." </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you're quite strange, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon yelps and nearly collides with the tree that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to walk around. Jace leans against the one across from it, nearly glowing in the moonlight. His hair shines, and he's all smug smirks and fantastic body wrapped in leather, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>frankly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simon does not appreciate the effect Jace has on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you mean," Simon mutters around a cough, though he thinks he does. He's always been a little...different. "What are you doing here? You're not--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We arrived, and I was tasked with retrieving you. Your parabatai says you like to wander," Jace muses, watching Simon intensely. Or it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>intense, anyway, but he's not doing anything besides looking. "Well, honestly, I volunteered to find you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon clears his throat. "Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're meant to be training, and multiple downworlders are arriving, surely causing quite the moment of initial chaos...and yet, here you are, stumbling around the woods." Jace's eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really care to stick around for the drama," Simon admits cautiously. "I'd probably just make it worse, knowing my mouth. So, uh, I figured I'd get lost and find my way back when I thought everyone would be done yelling." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace hums. "Well, they were just getting started when I left. We have some time yet. How shall we pass it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With you over there and me over here," Simon says nervously, gesturing to the wide berth between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, come on, we're supposed to be partners, Simon." Jace </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>teasing, except there's an undercurrent of something dark and sensual in his tone. It's unfairly mesmerizing. "We are going to war together very soon. Don't you think we should become comfortable with each other? Trust one another? It seems like the best option." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll probably die really quick," Simon admits warily, stepping back when Jace pushes away from his tree. He clears his throat. "I only killed that one demon, you know. And--and I only did that because I was defending Clary." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How heroic," Jace says softly, drifting forward a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>prowling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckles throatily when Simon stumbles back a few more steps. "Well, experience doesn't always ensure skill, nor vice versa. Perhaps you'll outlive us all. We should prepare in case it is a long war that forces our...proximity. It'll help if we're already used to each other's company." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm, you know, used to you," Simon blurts out, losing control of his heart as it begins to race in his chest. He takes another large step back as Jace hums and moves forward a bit more, going so </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Really, I am. You're a Vampire, and you fought in the last war, and I'm sure you're very adept at what you, uh, do. That's all I need to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough," Jace assures him, his eyes dark with amusement, like he's enjoying Simon being skittish. "Just look at you. Every time I try to bridge the gap, you pull away. With that instinct, I'll start to think that you agree with Asmodeus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon freezes in place. "What?" he mutters, affronted. "No, of course not. You may have that whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I am hot, mysterious Vampire' </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing going for you, but you're not--I'm not superior to you just because of my angelic blood. That was where the Clave went wrong, you know. Even after Lilith, they still allowed us to think we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>better, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but we really aren't. We're different, sure, but it's like...an ecosystem. We all need each other to keep the Shadow World in order. One missing piece can throw everything out of balance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace stops approaching for a moment, his entire face going slack. Simon blinks rapidly in surprise to realize that he just managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jace, a hundred-something year old Vampire who's probably seen everything the world has to offer at least twice at this point. The shock is a good look on him; it opens his face and softens his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So strange," Jace murmurs, recovering quickly as he looks at Simon from head-to-toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon is back to being jittery again. Jace's gaze feels like a tangible brush against his skin, and he shifts a little restlessly. "Um, sure. But the good kind of strange, right? See, we're on the same page! That's enough to go on to be comfortable with each other." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, perhaps." Jace starts advancing again, this time with purpose, lips curling up when Simon's heart literally skips a beat in his chest. "Perhaps not. You're still so wary. You shouldn't be, Simon. I won't hurt you, or allow you to get hurt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Simon swallows and fights the squeak he wants to give as he nearly trips backwards over a root sticking up out of the ground, righting himself just in time. Jace looks delighted. "Um, why is that? Not--not that I'm protesting that, or anything, but uh...why would you do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're unique," Jace says simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh, that's a nice way of putting it," Simon mutters sarcastically. He yelps when his back hits a tree and halts him in place. "Unique how?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace continues to move forward, slowing a little now as he shortens the gap between them. "I've never met a Shadowhunter like you before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that checks out." Simon reaches back to press his palms to the bark, eyes wide as he watches Jace drift closer. "Really, Jace, we're cool, man. No need to get, uh, familiar. I'm pretty...familiar already." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's true, is the thing. Simon's been seeing Jace in his dreams, and he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply </span>
  </em>
  <span>unsettled by the route his dreams have taken. He doesn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus obviously has a thing for Alec, and Clary would probably fuck Izzy just to say that she did, and Simon totally supports their endeavors. It's just different with him, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jace. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There's something about him that's so...wild, which is very unlike most Vampires. But, then again, Jace and Izzy and Alec aren't like any Vampire Simon has ever read about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the books just have it all wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we could be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jace suggests, proposing that idea like it's not borderline a threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is, though. Simon can tell. His entire body is tense and his heart is racing. Every instinct within him is telling him to run as far away as he can, except his limbs won't work, and his mouth is terribly dry, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simon kind of wants to get close anyway. It's the worst idea ever, he knows this, and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace is suddenly right in front of him, hands braced on either side of his head, face hovering </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too close. Simon's breath catches and adrenaline uncoils within him. He should be afraid, and he almost is, but a twisted desire battles against his fear, making his skin warm and his head light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jace...” Simons whispers weakly, his defenses already crumbling before he can get them set up properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the matter, Simon? Do you not want to get closer?" Jace asks slowly, the words drawn out sweet and sinister. "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, right now, and it'd be a waste to miss the opportunity, wouldn't it? Let me understand you better. You'll enjoy every second, that's a promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another threat, really. But this one isn't one that's registering on Simon's radar. He takes in sharp, shallow breaths. His mind is cloudy, and for a moment, he thinks Jace has used his power to encanto him, except he knows that that feels like. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. This is all Simon, and he has no one to blame but himself for how fucking turned on he is at the moment. He swallows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're, um--that would be…" Simon's eyes flutter shut when Jace's fingers slide up his side, moving over to his arm to brush across skin. His fingers are cold, but Simon feels the touch like a jolt of really pleasant electricity. Without a thought, he chokes out a weak, "Great idea, Jace. By the Angel, it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers curl around his throat, pressing lightly under the bolts of his jaw. Simon feels a frisson of heat curtle down his spine, forcing a shiver to run through him. Jace chuckles, his breath puffing hot against Simon's pulse point, and Simon's eyes flicker closed, and as he figured he would...he gives in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's probably unhealthy and wicked. But Jace is temptation, a promise of something dark and sharp. It has to be wrong to enjoy it, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ache </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it, but Simon can't help it. The feeling of Jace's lips gently pressing to his throat, parting wet and hot against his skin, sucking a mark there…it's intoxicating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it's unfair to assume that this is wrong. That's giving a hand to Asmodeus' beliefs, plus shitting on Magnus, who obviously would wish to find himself in this exact position with Alec. And possibly Clary, who probably wouldn't mind it if she were to find herself mixed up with Izzy at some point, if her little comments on the way home a week ago were anything to go by. To think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is wrong, especially when it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is nothing more than falling prey to the idea that Vampires--and downworlders in general--are monstrous and undeserving of Shadowhunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, really, Simon's doing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mind made up, he ducks his chin and surges forward to press his lips to Jace's with a small gasp of air, hands reaching out to clamp on Jace's arms and drag him as close as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a while before they make it back to the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Izzy declares in a sing-song voice, snatching the demon that lunges for Clary out of the air like it weighs nothing. She rips its heart out and crushes it with a distinct sense of satisfaction. As it burns away, she clicks her tongue. "A for effort, F for delivery. Who's next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's insane!" Clary shouts from beside Jace as she shoves a demon towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace laughs as he rips the head off. "No, she's not insane, she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izzy." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of battle, Izzy finds time to smile warmly at him, and he returns it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's forgotten how good this felt. It's been nearly a hundred years since he last fought in a war, and the idea of it had lost its shine over the years. In action, however, it's thrilling to be back in battle with his siblings. Plus a few additions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is a fantastic warrior, and Jace finds himself inwardly respecting her strength. Magnus fights like Luke should, every move like fluid, like a Warlock when creating magic but entirely his own. Luke, however, fights nothing like a Warlock--each spell he casts is thrown out like brute force, his body surging forward like he's hitting them with his fists rather than magic. Raphael is also an exceptional Shadowhunter, focused and firm, never missing a beat. Maia is aggressive but smooth, each attack pointed and perfect, never using too much energy. Alec and Izzy, of course, fight like he does, like most Vampires do. They make it look effortless and strike quick, using their speed and strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon is… He's currently screeching at the top of his lungs and putting on a burst of speed as he barrels right towards them with a demon chasing after him. Clary and Jace simultaneously roll their eyes and shift focus, working together to kill the demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks," Simon pants, his hands on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace sighs. "I'm beginning to rethink my approval of you," he says, though he can't help but be fond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured you would," Simon tells him with a dopey smile, but there's a flash of worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time, less screaming," Jace tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon gives a shaky thumbs-up. "Got it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go back to fighting. It would be a sight to see from an outsider's perspective. The mixture of downworlders working alongside Shadowhunters to dispatch the nest of demons that Asmodeus had been building up. With it gone, because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be gone shortly, that will leave Asmodeus defenseless. This war will be coming to an end very soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace finds himself ever so slightly disappointed by that. They've been at this for months now, working their way to the end steadily. At this point, they all know each other very well. Some more than others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had come as a surprise to </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Alec had given Magnus blanket permission to enter Hotel Dumort whenever he wanted. Insane as it is, they're dating now, and very happy to be doing so. Alec has certainly never been as happy as he is now, and Jace has known him for over a century. It's about damn time, he thinks. Plus, they work very well together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They have plenty of sex, Jace knows this firsthand. They're not very subtle about it, and he often is subjected to the sound of them moaning through the walls at the Hotel. Despite this, they're not dating. They should be, he thinks. Izzy's never been with one partner this long, flipping between sex-partners almost as much as she changes her shoes. Metaphorically, Clary seems to be her perfect fit; neither of them have seemed to realize this yet. They'll figure it out eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Jace, he and Simon have something that's in between. They're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly, but they're scarily close to it. They do have quite a lot of sex, though. Jace enjoys it very much. He thinks, when the war is over and won, maybe he'll see where they end up then, but he already knows what he hopes will happen. He thinks he's been hoping it would happen since he first met Simon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the last one," Maia declares when the last demon disappears from being impaled on her spear. She looks between them calmly. "I have to report back to my queen, but this has, as always, been very enlightening. Enjoy the rest of your night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Maia!" Simon chirps pleasantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke's hands also stop sparking. "Let me guess," he says to Raphael, "you want me to help you with the reports again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael hums. "You have the best handwriting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you," Magnus mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Luke says with a sigh, "I don't mind. Maybe Jocelyn will be there again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's still weird that you like my mom!" Clary calls out to Luke's retreating back. She deflates as he and Raphael turn the corner, looking over at Izzy with a small frown. "It's weird, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy smiles at her sharply. "Ah, young love. I think it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think your mother likes him back," Alec notes calmly, amusement sparking in his eyes when Clary frowns harder. "Why else would the consul show up after each mission?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary points at him in threat. "There are some things you should keep to yourself, Alec." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep that in mind when Izzy is fucking you later," Jace says crudely, his tone snide, chuckling when Clary goes red and Izzy smirks. "If I wanted to hear you screaming, I would fuck you myself. As I obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that, please keep it down next time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she can't help it," Izzy teases, clicking her tongue. She flicks it at them at Vampire speed, the appendage blurring. "It's not her fault that I'm very good at what I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon pats Clary's shoulder sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we all going back to yours?" Magnus asks Alec, blinking innocently. "It's much closer, and I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired after the battle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorts. "Don't you all need to go back and plan the next move against Asmodeus?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon's face suddenly turns serious. "The next move will be our last. He's been moving frequently, but he sticks to a pattern. I figured it out, so I know where he'll be next week. That's when we go, all of us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The last battle," Izzy says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The big one," Alec murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until the next," Jace whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Simon says with a contemplative look on his face. "I don't think there will be another war like this. We're changing a lot of minds banding together the way we are. If this continues, and someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>pop up down the road, I don't doubt there will be a group just like us, probably bigger due to our influence." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary grins. "That's right. We're setting the example. Trust us when we say that it will be followed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Magnus agrees in amusement, "for all that Shadowhunters don't like change, they're like sheep and will follow the new normal. We just have to, you know, make it normal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>means," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Simon says cheerfully, "we're all going to have to stay friends after this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just friends?" Alec asks, his gaze fixed on Magnus, lips curling up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus winks at him. "We're all a little more than that, couldn't you tell? Now, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head to Hotel Dumort in brighter spirits, and Jace watches fondly as Simon and Magnus talk and laugh together. Izzy is not-so-innocently flirting with Clary, who is not-so-subtly liking it. Alec walks beside Jace, their shoulders brushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to think," Alec murmurs smugly, "you thought it would be like last time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace stares at Simon with a small smile. "I've never been more happy to be wrong." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading!!! I do hope you enjoyed it. If you did, don't hesitate to drop off some kudos and please leave me a comment; y'all have no idea how much I cherish them! Also, don't forget to subscribe to this series to see what other wacky stories fall out of my brain! </p><p>Ta!</p><p>-SOBS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>